<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is this what you want? by DredgenAer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597230">Is this what you want?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DredgenAer/pseuds/DredgenAer'>DredgenAer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Denial, Jealousy, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:20:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DredgenAer/pseuds/DredgenAer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier hasn't really been in the mood for ladies lately. It definitely has nothing to do with his travelling companion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier has a certain reputation, and it's not unwarranted. But over the months he's been following the White wolf, his conquests have become fewer and further apart.</p>
<p>The pretty girl who serves them food at the inn flirts with him and blushes furiously. He charms her with warm smiles, but doesn't take it any further, though he could so easily have shared her bed that night. Simply isn't in the mood, he tells himself.</p>
<p>In the next village they stop at, a blacksmith's daughter shows him the trade. Her hands are rough and strong, and he entertains her for a while, but turns her down gently when she kisses him.</p>
<p>Often, when things like this happens, while he's waiting for Geralt to come back from slaying some routine monster or another, he'll later tell the witcher about these women. He heavily implies he did take them up on their offer. After all, he's got a reputation to think of. He'd do the same if his travelling companion was anyone else. Of course. It's not because of Geralt, it's not.</p>
<p>"She was so lovely, soft and plump, raven hair and eyes like the sea. We had a wonderful time together."</p>
<p>Geralt just groans and rolls his eyes, annoyed, because he clearly doesn't care.</p>
<p>The next time Jaskier has sex with someone, he's just following an unexpected impulse. Like so many nights before, they were dining at an inn, him and the Witcher, after Jaskier had played to pay for their room and board for the night. Even managed to negotiate for a hot bath, and breakfast the next morning, for singing a few more songs before leaving then.</p>
<p>So they ate, and the Bard thought idly of the bath they might share, as they did sometimes if the tub was big enough, when something happened and it was like a bucket full of ice cold water was poured down the back of his shirt.</p>
<p>A whore had approached their table. Had approached Geralt, really, since she acted like Jaskier didn't exist. She was very beautiful, wearing something tight and red, eyes as dark as her hair.</p>
<p>Jaskier was sure the Witcher would dismiss her quickly. He had every time before. Instead, Geralt pulled her into a kiss, growled a '<em>see you in the morning</em>' in Jaskier's direction, and let her lead him to their room.</p>
<p>Well, fuck him. Jaskier isn't angry. He isn't. He really isn't, because that would make no sense. If Witchers have these types of needs, it's as good a way as any to satisfy them. And he can't be angry Geralt assumed he'd easily find another bed to sleep on tonight, can he? The Witcher's right, after all.</p>
<p>Even so, the bard spends his evening drinking to excess and sulking enough that no women approach him at all, and he really, really doesn't feel like approaching any of them. Late into the night, when the place is almost empty and he has been considering finding a nice plush patch of grass to pass out on outside, a man gets his attention.</p>
<p>"Hey there, beautiful." The man has a nice voice, and he's tall, well built and tan, probably a farmer. Hair not too long, just almost to his chin, and might have been naturally light blond, but it looks like long days under the sun have bleached it to an almost white.</p>
<p>Jaskier gets caught up on this detail for a short moment, then makes an impulse decision, puts on his best smile. "Hey there, yourself."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The white-haired  farmer fucks Jaskier that night. </p><p>It isn't usually the bard's preference, even when he lays with men, to be the one with a cock up the ass. But the man clearly wants it and Jaskier finds himself going along with it. He hasn't had sex in a couple months and at this point, this particular night, he'll take whatever he can get. Maybe if he lets this man do whatever he wishes with him, he'll make his brain shut up long enough for him to pass out on this tiny bed on this small farmhouse, and then it'll be morning. The night will be over. </p><p>Why that's of such importance, Jaskier refuses to think about. He tries to focus on the man on top of him, instead. </p><p>The farmer is strong and clumsy, but clearly tries his best to take it slow for Jaskier's sake. Any other time it would be sweet, endearing even, but the bard has no patience for it, not tonight. </p><p>"I'm ready, just do it already." He insists, when he's still being opened up, fucking himself on the farmer's thick fingers when he finds his pace too slow. He tries to make it sound wanton, seductive, but there's almost a steel edge behind the words. </p><p>The man obeys quickly. Good. </p><p>Jaskier thinks, this is nice. His back is against the bed, his legs wrapped around the farmer, and he is being kissed rough and grabbing fistfuls of white hair. His cock is trapped between their stomachs and rubbed harshly with every movement. </p><p>Is Geralt fucking that whore right now? Will he be doing so all night long, or perhaps they're already done, already asleep? Not likely. Not if Geralt of Rivia has the same stamina for fucking that the bard knows he has for everything else. </p><p>Not that Jaskier cares, of course. Makes no difference at all to him. It's just a funny thing to consider, that one of them is here getting fucked, and the other one is fucking someone else in the bed they were meant to share. </p><p>Funny indeed. </p><p>He has the farmer spend himself outside of him, finishes himself off with his hand, and rolls on his side to sleep. </p><p>Jaskier dreams of long white hair as bright as the moon, of tracing scars with the tips of his fingers, and yellow eyes watching over him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoy! Find me on Twitter @DredgenAer if you wanna chat :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Will write a little more, with more explicit content. In the meantime, I'm on Twitter @DredgenAer too and would love to have more people to talk to about these two, they're just killing me lately</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>